Losing It...
by Darkniteangel
Summary: Harper finds himself in an iteresting position...


**Losing it...**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:**I don't own them...I just wanna write about them...

  
  


******Rating:**PG

  
  


**Summery:**Harper finds himself in an interesting position....

  
  


**Author's Note:**This is a warning...This is based on a real life embarrassing moment...For his sake I won't name, names. But it's kinda funny, so I thought I'd share this story with you, Andromeda style...

  
  


"Harper!!! Come on! Let's go..." Beka said angrily. She was only kidding though, for she Rommie and Trance were laughing to death...

"I'm not coming out. I can't believe you picked out this thing...It's hideous..." Harper said behind a locked door. They had gone shopping the other day and bought bathing suits for everyone. Beka had bought Tyr's, Rommie had bought Dylan's, and Trance (who was mad a Harper at the time she bought it) bought Harper's. They were going to go swimming in the pool belonging to the Hotel they were staying in. All of them were ready to go except Harper...

"If you don't come out right now, _I'm_ gonna come in and drag you out..." Trance growled followed by a snicker...

Finally the door unlocked and Harper walked out in his swimming trunks. They were purple with Green polka dots...

All three women burst out laughing, practically rolling in the floor...

"Are ya happy now..." Harper said annoyed at the three women in the floor. Beka tried to answer but she just laughed harder... 

"Look can we go now and get this over with?" Trance nodded her head at the question and got off the floor. Beka and Rommie did the same thing still snickering. They left Harper's room and headed to Dylan's. Where the met up with him, Tyr and Rev. One look at Harper and they started to snicker.

"If any one of ya's laughs, you can count on a killer droid coming after you in your sleep." Harper said.

"Umm, let's...go...now. Shall we..." Dylan said trying not to burst out laughing.

He and the rest of the crew went down to the pool. To Harper's relief there was no one there.

Dylan, Beka and Rommie laid out on lounge chairs while Trance, Tyr and Harper went swimming and Rev went to wander the gardens.

After a while 2 blond female Arachnins (local species) came to join the crew at the pool. The both sat down at the end of the pool, sticking their feet in. Harper (being Harper) waded over to flirt with them...

" Is it hot outside or is it just these two lovely ladies in front of me..." Harper said. Both women giggled. Obviously liking the attention Harper was giving them. After flirting for a little while the dared Harper to dive off of the deep end. Being the show off, he did...

"Well what did you ladies think?" The women burst out laughing. They were looking at something underwater. Harper looked down to see what it was. _Uh oh...._

Quickly he made his way over to where Rommie, Beka and Dylan were. Trance who had been watching the whole thing, dove under to get the strangely colored object under the pool.

"Hay Rom-doll," Harper said trying to keep calm. " Can you...uh...had me a towel please...'

"Harper, why don't you get out first and I'll hand you a towel."

"Trust me Rom-doll, I would if it was just the two of us, yeah, but it's not gonna work that way. So can ya hand me a towel please..."

"Harper, I don't understand. You can have one when you get out."

"_ROMMIE, Please. Hand me a towel..._" Harper said through clenched teeth.

"Harper, you can get one..."

"I GOT IT!" Rommie was interrupted by Trance. Everyone looked up to see what Trance had. It was Harper's purple swimming trunks with green polka dot's! Everyone bust out laughing as Harper swam after Trance to get his trunks back. Instead of giving it back she threw it to Tyr. Who threw it to Beka when she got in. Harper felt so humiliated...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few hour's later...**

  
  


Dylan sat in front of the Arachnin president. He had his High Guard uniform on and was waiting for the president to sign the charter. When the President was done he handed the charter to Dylan.

"There you go Captain Hunt. I'm sure you have enjoyed your stay so far."

"Oh, I have." Dylan assured the President. Thinking back to that mornings events. "I really have..."

"I trust that you'll stay for breakfast, tomorrow. We are holding it in you and your crew's honor..."

"Of course we will Mr. President. We would be honored..." Dylan said standing up. " If you will excuse me, I have to see to my crew."

"Of course." Said the president. But before Dylan could open the door, the president spoke..."Oh, I for got to mention, that I wanted to tell you of an incident by daughters had witnessed by the pool this morning. It was quite hilarious I'm told."

Dylan turned beet red. "Mr. President, perhaps we should talk later in the evening. You could tell me then. But for now I have to tuck this charter away for safe keeping."

"Of course. See you at...um...8 p.m. I suppose?"

"Right, Mr. President. Of course..."

Dylan left, chuckling all the way down the hall.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note 2: Well what did you think? If you're a Harper fanatic, don't hunt me down and kill me. Believe me, I love him as much as the next fanatic. Let me know what think.


End file.
